1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high purity phenyl silicone ladder polymer and a method for producing the same. More particularly, it is concerned with high purity phenyl silicone ladder polymer capable of being used as a protective film, an inter-layer insulating film, and so forth of a semiconductor device, etc., and a method for producing such polymer.
2. Discussion of Background
Phenyl silicone ladder polymer has so far been known very well as a heat-resistant polymer. However, there has yet to be established the technique for producing such high purity phenyl silicone ladder polymer with a view of applying it to various electronic device.
According to the conventional processes for producing such phenyl silicone ladder polymer (vide: Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 15989/1965, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 111197/1975, No. 111198/1975, No. 111199/1975, and No. 18729/1982), there can be obtained phenyl silicone ladder polymer having the terminal hydroxy group. However, since phenyl trichlorosilane to be used as the starting material has very high reactivity, which might react easily with moisture in air to be decomposed, sufficient care should be taken in its handling. Further, the above-mentioned phenyl silicone ladder polymer is produced by washing a hydrolyzed substance obtained by hydrolysis of phenyl trichlorosilane in an organic solvent to remove a large amount of hydrogen chloride generated during the hydrolytic reaction; then fractionating the organic solvent to recover the hydrolyzed substance (having a weight average molecular weight of about 2,000); and further subjecting the thus recovered hydrolyzed substance to dehydration-condensation at a high temperature in an organic solvent by use of a nucleophilic reagent. The thus produced phenyl silicone ladder polymer, however, contains therein a large amount of impurities. The reason for such high impurity content is that the polymer is produced under such conditions that make it difficult to remove impurities and byproducts, that is: the molecular weight increasing reaction is carried out in a state of the reaction system being closer to a solid phase (vide: Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 15989/1965, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 111197/1975 and No. 111198/1975); or a catalyst such as carbodiimide, etc. is used in a large quantity (vide: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 18729/1982); or others.
Also, when phenyl triethoxysilane of low reactivity is used (vide: "Journal of Polymer Science", Vol. 28, page 17, 1958), the handling of the material is easy, but it has a problem of being difficult to increase its molecular weight.
After all, phenyl silicone ladder polymer which has been obtained by the conventional method of its production was not developed for its application to the electronic devices.
In view, therefore, of such various points of problem inherent in the conventional methods for producing phenyl silicone ladder polymer, as described in the preceding, the present inventors have engaged in strenuous researches and studies to solve these problems, as the result of which they have discovered that, when superdemineralized water containing therein a small amount of hydrogen chloride is dripped into an organic solvent solution of phenyl alkoxy silane as the starting material to subject it to the hydrolytic reaction, or when superdemineralized water is dripped into an organic solvent solution of phenyl trichlorosilane to subject it to the hydrolytic reaction; then the resulted hydrolyzed substance is washed with super-demineralized water to remove hydrogen chloride as generated; subsequently a small amount of a nucleophilic reagent is added to this solution of hydrolyzed substance to carry out the dehydration-condensation reaction under heat, while agitating the batch, to increase the molecular weight of the substance; and, after termination of the reaction, the reacted solution is dripped into methanol of a grade for use in the electronics industry to recover the reaction product as a precipitate, there can be obtained high purity phenyl silicone ladder polymer capable of being used as the protective film, the inter-layer insulating film, etc. suitable for semiconductor devices. Base on this finding, they completed the present invention.